Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for operating a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
In the related art, a technology for adjusting a parking position by operating a vehicle from outside the vehicle after the parking of the vehicle is known. Such a technology improves convenience in driving by eliminating the necessity of an advanced driving technique of moving a vehicle position delicately, and inconvenience of re-boarding a vehicle.
In the technology in the related art, a vehicle position is prohibited from being adjusted when an adjustment instruction is not re-transmitted from a remote control within a predetermined time after a driver adjusts the vehicle position using the remote control from outside the vehicle. Accordingly, when the driver erroneously operates the remote control after leaving the vicinity of the vehicle, the vehicle is prevented from moving, and as a result, safety is ensured.
However, since the tracking of a predetermined time does not start when the driver does not issue an adjustment instruction, an erroneous operation of the remote control may cause the vehicle to move, which is a problem. In this case, the vehicle may move without being noticed by the driver, and therefore, a task is to ensure safety.
In the technology in the related art, the vehicle detects an instruction associated with a motion of the driver using a vehicle-mounted camera, and automatically moves in an instructed direction. In this case, the driver can easily instruct the vehicle to move without operating the remote control or the like.
However, the position of the vehicle-mounted camera changes with the movement of the vehicle. For this reason, the driver may stray out of the imaging range of the vehicle-mounted camera unintentionally, or may face the vehicle obliquely. In this case, the vehicle may erroneously detect an instruction from the driver, and may move in a direction different from an intention of the driver, which is a problem to be solved.